The Sand Demon
by Heart broken Writer
Summary: Gaara's siter has returned and so has the kidnapped fanily member of various cahracters. How will they handel each other?


The Sand Demon's sister

Okay, I was an average girl. I had short blonde hair, my eyes are warm brown. I had pale skin. I used wear a dark blue spaghetti strap shirt. Over top w black hoddie saying:

Don't brother I'm listening to my IPod

Then baggy cream coloured cargo pants accompanied by black combat boots.

Sorry, my name is Ziana Anderson (for some reason I am called Ziana No Subaku). I am 15.

What is currently making me think this is I have to stop two different groups of sickos from get the 10 tail demons. It has been 4 years since I was transported from my world. I have a family I never knew and a twin. How is it possible for me to have a twin and not know? And I contain the 2 tail demon of water and nature. That explains the voice in my head. Apparently I went missing when I was 5.

Before I was 13 I was a bit of a mute. The only ones I talked to was my group of 'protectors' as they nickname themselves. First of all there is Ace Dublin (he is also called Ace Uzimaki). He was kidnapped at 6. He is a year older then me. He has spiky blonde hair and blue eyes. His younger brother is Naruto Uzimaki. Boy Naruto is hyperactive*Groan* another one. Ace has The 10 tail demon of fire and wind.

There was a being lot of kidnappings when I went missing so explains a little bit heh?

Then there is Taiko Kino (oddly is called Taiko Nara) He has caramel skin. He has a lazy cousin called Shikamaru. His hair is a dark brown actually same colour as his eyes.

Next is my sister (not really, how I wish we were), Seiko Ternion (Is also called Seiko Huyugaya) She has black hair a pupiless lilac eyes. She has tan skin. She has a shy twin called Hinata and little sister Hinabi. I like Hinata, sadly the poor girl likes hyperactive Naruto.

Also there is Sayuro Tenko (oddly enough here is called Sayuro Haruno), she has pink hair and nice green eyes. Her skin is pale. She has a nice sister called Sakura. Ace likes Sakura. Sakura, the silly girl likes traitor Sasuke Uchiha.

Which bring me to the show off himself Axel (Is called Axel Uchiha) He has flaming red hair and stoic black eyes. Has pale skin. I almost feel sorry for the poor guy having to have sasuke for a brother. Personally Sasuke needs to grow up.

Then last but no least Tiana Canria (Surprisingly Tiana Amichi). She has chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. Has tan skin. Has the best brother called Choji! Likes Shikamaru (feel sorry for him)

Okay well I changed the most in looks when I first came here. I was 11. My blonde hair became red with a blonde fringe. My eyes changed to sea foam colour. I had a red kanji symbol appear on my hip. It means Hate.

Okay I'll start when I first arrived:

4 year earlier.

Young gaara sat in his kidnapped twin sister room. Her huge hoop blade still sat on her bed. Tear threatened to spill.

Gaara: Ziana please get back soon.

A tear fell on the blade. The blade glowed. A young girl his age was unconscious on the bed. She had boy red hair with a blonde fringe. She had pale skin. She wore a cream coloured kimono. She slowly opened her eyes. They were sea foam coloured orbs. Suddenly she sat up.

Girl: W-W-W-Where am I?

Gaara: Ziana, Is that you?

Girl: How do you know me?

Gaara: It is me your brother Gaara.

Ziana: No, you can't be, I have a little brother and little sister, Zio and Zara.

Gaara: Ziana, they erased your memory.

Ziana clutched her head. Gaara tried to hug her but a tendril of water blocked him. She widen her eyes.

Ziana: What am I?

Temari came in. Her eyes widen.

Temari: Ziana? You're back!

Suddenly Ziana took off. She ran through the streets, finally she stopped on a rooftop. She curled up and cried. A boy came over.

Boy: Hey, look I know you're probably having a really weird day but me, Gaara and Temari really missed you. Please just try to remember us. I really missed you little sister.

Ziana: You're Kunkarou right? And gaara is my twin and that girl is Temari my big sister. I remember little bits.

Kunkarou: Come one little sister.

Ziana: You're a good brother.

The two walked backed.

1 year later

Young Ziana caught on to being a ninja. She is now happy. She is attending the chunnin exams. Her hair has grown to her shoulders. She wears a short sleeve red shirt. She wear black cargos pants and grey ninja sandals. On her hip are her kunai pouch and two hand held fighting fans.

On her back is her hoop blade. She finally got control of her demon and powers. Her hair is held in a spiky ponytail. She wears her head band on her wrist.

Ziana's Point of View

We were walking around a place called Konah. I was with Kunkarou and Temari. We bumped in to 3 little kids and 6 kids my age. I recognised 3 of them. They were Axel, Ace and Sayura. Axel had black roots now with his red hair. I saw a boy who wore a weird orange and blue jumpsuit, Jumpsuit boy looked like Ace. There is a girl wear a cool pinkey red dress outfit. She looked like Sayura. I hid shyly behind Temari. Kunkarou was getting into a fight with them. I went from my hiding spot to catch a rock. But instead it hit me on the arm. I clutched where I hit. That set Kunkarou off. I tried to calm the situation as much as I could. Ace suddenly grabbed my hand.

Gaara: Please let go of my sister's hand and Kunkarou you're disgracing our village.

Ace let go. I glanced down.

Ace: YOU BETTER LOOK AFTER ZIANA!

Axel: Come on Ace.

Sayura: Yeah.

I looked down Ashamed. First of all I had a small crush on Axel before I left. But for some reason I didn't. Gaara came down. He hugged me comfortingly. I did my best forced smile. I went for a walk. I found a clearing in the surrounding forest. I went into my thoughts.

Me: Hi, all mighty demon Sian, do you mind being in the body of a person who just though of you as a voice in my head till 6 months ago?

Sian: Kid it isn't your fault. You went a year with out seeing those people and Gaara didn't know. The people around you are trying to protect and they are just clashing.

Me: they want to protect me. I am just…..

Sian: Ziana, you are a sweet girl and I know why people want to protect you. You need self confidence.

I was knocked out of my thoughts. A boy with two upside down triangles on his cheek. He had a puppy. I tried to go.

Boy: Hey girl, wait!

Me: Leave me alone.

I ran, I sat in another clearing. I lied down on my back. Then of all people, Axel came near me.

Me: Come near me and believe someone will kill you or I will.

Axel: Ziana, who was that guy?

Me: Well smart one that was my twin brother.

I got up.

Axel: Ziana, I missed you.

He walked closed. He gripped a chain from under his shirt. It was a yang (dark side) symbol. He pressed the ying part in my hand. I hugged him.

Me: I missed you.

Axel: What happened before?

Me: I suppose you know about us being kidnapped 6 years ago. Well my real family don't want to lose me again. So they're really protective. Kunkarou and Gaara are worst then Temari. See Kunkarou managed to see my point of view when I first came, and help me get used to my real family. Gaara is closet to me because he is my twin, He lost so much but when he got me back. I can't leave him, I won't let him be hurt anymore.

Axel: But what about you. I am glad they protect you. For the past year, I hoped you were safe and protected.

I lay on the grass.

Me: Axel, Gaara is my brother. He has felt so much hurt. He went through what I did. I know how much it hurts. If I can protect him I will.

Axel: Ziana, He is a monster.

I got up. I made a water kunai.

Me: If he is a monster than what am I. I am just like him. I contain a Demon and control water and nature.

Axel: But you're different.

I could tell he was shocked.

Me: No, I am not. But ever call Big brother that again, I will show you my demon and believe me she doesn't like people who call people I care about monsters.

Axel: Ziana, I'm sorry, but if he ever hurts you, I'll kill him.

Me: Why?

Axel: I want to protect you.

I ran. Why now. I ran into dog boy. I use water to try but fail at getting away. He grabbed me by the shoulders.

Boy: Hey you right? I'm Kiba.

Me: I am Ziana of the sand.

Kiba: Hey who made you cry?

Me: No one. Um do you know where a ramen shop is?

Kiba: Yeah. I'll show you. The dog is Akumaru.

Ziana: Red? Nice name.

Kiba: Thanks.

I smiled.

We came to a ramen shop. I ordered a miso soup. Kiba was so nice.

Kiba: Hi, now tell me, why were you crying?

Me: I had a fight with a friend.

I looked down. It was hard,

Kiba: Well he is a fool for making a pretty girl like you cry.

Me: No I am just average.

I got up and went to my hotel room. I had a shower and went on to the balcony. Tears started falling.

Axle's Pov

I felt useless. I had a crush on her for so long. I hated how I was hurting her. I hated Kiba. He was where I was supposed to be. He was taking her away from me. She was so shy and kind. She finally had some where to belong. And I called someone who she would do anything to protect a monster. Idiot.

Ace: Axel, Tell Zia how you feel.

Axel: But.

Ace: You're afraid of hurting her, of losing her.

Sayura: Axel, I think you should, get to know her, She has changed, She blocked a rock you brother threw.

Axel: But, We had a fight. I called her brother Gaara a monster.

Ace: Remember those strange that involved water and nature. She has 2 tailed demon Sian. Gaara has a demon too. I think you should talk to her.

Axel: Tomorrow.

Ziana's POV.

I went to sleep. Chunnin Exams tomorrow.

Next Day

I woke up. Had a quick shower. I got dressed. I added a few rolls of bandages to my kunai pouch. I joined my siblings. Gaara looked worried at me. I did a comforting smile. I felt better. Kiba was a good friend. I thought about that mission scroll no one would let me read or tell me about. Axel, did he mean what he said. Confusing.

Temari: Why are you frowning?

Me: Nothing.

Gaara: Knowing you, it is probably about your other life.

He hissed other life. Ever since he found out about the teasing he hated anything to do with it. I made breakfast. I began to have an unsettling feeling.

Me: Gaara, why won't you let me read that, mission scroll?

Gaara just didn't answer. I ate and left. I usually did that. I went to room 301. I notice the genjitsu on room 201. Too easy. I took a seat. My sibling arrived later.

I dazed off. I notice the gennin from this village were here. They are loud. I was getting a headache. The dude in charge of this part came. I started my test. It was easy. In my other life I was the one of the smartest girls. I still had 30 mins left. I started looking around. Ace was having difficulty. I sent some water to show him the answers. Axel looked okay. Sayura was finished. I saw Tiana. She was here. She looked finish. I saw Taiko. He was finished. The gang was here.

To forest of death.

We where travelling through. We came across some ninja. They had the scroll we needed. I decided to shut this fight out. I hate bloodshed. See I am training as a medical ninja. Bloodshed isn't my thing. Temari tapped me on the shoulder when it was over. Kunkarou got one of his puppets out.

Kunkarou: Ziana, here ride the ant.

I did. I saw where those ninja died. Blood every where. I scrunched my eyes tightly shut.

We were at the tower. We still had 4 days left. I thought about how the gang looked now. Ace wore a bright orange muscle man shirt. He had black trousers. And blue standard ninja shoes. His kunai pouch was predictably on his right thigh. His headband was tied on head forehead. On his back was a awesome blade.

Axel wore a dark navy blue jumper. On the back of it was a fan type symbol. Then black 3 quarter pants. Next standard ninja sandals. On his right thigh was a kunai pouch. Tied to his back was a huge scroll. His head band was ties to his upper arm.

Taiko wore a net shirt then on top was a unzipped black jacket. Then knee length navy grey cargo pants. His kunai pouch was on his left upper arm. His wore standard ninja sandals. His head was on his forehead. A mallet his body length was on his back.

Sayura out was a cool green qiapo shirt. Then a dark green pencil skirt with a slit up the side. Underneath black tights. She had black ninja sandals. Her kunai pouch was strapped to her left thigh. On her back in a huge axe. Her head band around her neck.

Tiana wore a sleeveless lilac hoodie. Then mid thigh length khaki shorts. Underneath the hoodie was a long sleeved net shirt. Her kunai pouch was strapped to her waist. Her headband ties as a headband. She wore blue ninja sandals. On her back is a bid scythe.

I laugh at how we all carried a huge weapon. I didn't know what they specialised in. I did medical and taijitsu. I know all the human body pressure points. So I am deadly in close and long range combat.

2 days later

Ace, Axel and Sayura were here. I was in the training room. I was practicing my taijitsu. Axel came in.

Axel: Ziana, can we talk?

I turned around.

Me: Yeah, can you pass me that water bottle.

He chucked it. I took along gulp.

Axel: Ziana, I guess I owe you a apology. I just remembered the girl you were. Who always needed saving. I was hoping I was still your hero. But when I saw how much you changed, I thought you wouldn't let people look after you. I thought Gaara and your family replaced us.

Me: Axe, Yeah I've changed but it doesn't mean I am a fighter like you. I am more a medical ninja. My main fighting style relies on pressure points and medical knowledge. My hoop blade is basically my only weapon I am skilled in. Axel, did you mean what you said a few days ago?

Axel: It depends. Maybe,

Me: For Kami's sake. Why won't anyone answer my questions?

Then Kiba came in.

Kiba: Hi Ziana! Hi Axel.

Me: Hi.

Axel: You two know each other?

Kiba: Yeah. I took her to dinner after I found her crying.

Axel: Oh

Me: Well I am going for a walk.

Axel and Kiba: I'm coming!

Me: Well Axel I already talked to you so Kiba you can come.

I left with Kiba.

Kiba: So you two going out or something?

Me: No. I had a childhood crush on him. But yeah.

Kiba: Okay.

Me: Sorry but I got to a go. My brother will probably be looking for me.

I ran off. I went to my room. I sat on bed. I decided to nap.

To 3rd part

Everyone was here. My friends and the rookie 9. The battles started, (I am only writing the ones with my oc's)

It was Kiba vs. Axel.

Close up on the battle No one pov

Kiba: So I am guessing you are the baka who made Ziana-chan cry

Axel: What do you care?

Kiba: Cause.

Axel: Well let me make this clear mutt. Ziana is mine.

Ziana couldn't hear them. She was worried. Ace came over.

Ace: Ziana, you know Kiba and Axel are fighting for you. They both care for you. Axel the past few days has been training fighting for you. He felt stupid for letting you go. Remember the day we came back. He practically screamed his throat red yelling your name. He trained himself to exhaustion for you.

Ziana: Ace, if that is true then if one of them is hurt it is my fault. Ace, why now. Ace, in suna, I was loved and treated like a princess. Gaara in suna had life I had. Ace, I don't want the fighting.

Ziana looked at the fight. The too were hurt. Axel was far worse. Ziana started crying.

She gripped the railings. Taiko opened a sleepy eye at the fight, It was troublesome. Then he saw something. Ziana crying and nearly crushing a metal railing. She was really strong. The fight ended. It was a tie. Ziana was still crushing the railing. Kiba came over.

Kiba: Ziana, why are you crushing the metal railing?

Ziana: No reason.

Ziana walked off to Axel.

Ziana: Here let me heal you.

AXEL: I am fine.

Ziana tapped him on the chest. He winced.

Ziana: You're not. Now shut your mouth and let me heal you.

Axel: Okay.

Water mixed with the her chakra surrounded her hand. She healed his more serious injuries first. He removed his jumper. On his right bicep was was the Kanji symbol that meant Protector.

Axel: I got the tattoo a week after we arrived. I saw it and I like it.

Ziana: Tattoos are bad because you get ink in your bladder.

Axel: You always were the cautious one.

Ziana: Well some one had to be. The amount of insane stuff we did.

Axel: I suppose.

Ziana: Yeah. I am done but take it easy.

Announcer: The winner of the match : Sakura and Ino both are out. Next Ziana No Subaku against Naruto Uzimaki.

Ziana: Bye. I got to fight.

Axel; Tha is Aces Brother so don't hurt him to much.

Ziana: Kay.

Ziana flipped on the ground.

Ziana: You must be Ace's liitle bro.

Naruto: Yeah. And I am going to be the next Hokage.

Ziana: Cool. Well I guess we better fight.

The two started to fight. Soon both were hurt and Ziana was worst. Her chakra was low. Sian was begging to help.

Ziana was caught of guard. Naruto landed a punch on her face. She was knocked out cool.

Ziana's Dream.

_A much Younger Ziana was sitting on a swing. She had red hair and blonde bangs, she wore a red kimono. She carried a white stuffed snow looked down on the ground. A child her age came up to her._

_Child: Ziana you want to play with us._

_Ziana: What about Garra?_

_Garra: It is okay sister, you can go and play. I don't mind._

_Ziana: But._

_Child: Come on, the monster said it was okay,_

_Ziana: Please don't call brother that,_

_Child: Sure for you. You're so kind hearted._

_Later that day._

_Ziana was looking at their hurt uncle. He wore a kind smile. He was showing her basic medical knowledge._

_Ziana: Uncle how come everyone is so kind to me even though I am the same as Gaara?_

_Yashamaru: Because Sian in the Demon of gates and she tried to live in peace. Sian also tried to save your mum by healing her but it wasn't successful._

_Ziana: But it isn't fair, Gaara isn't to blame. It is the Shakkaku.I hated it when people acted like he is a monster._

_Yashamaru: Ziana you are so kind and pure. Ziana make me a promise._

_Ziana: Yes Uncle1_

_Yashamaru:Be strong and look after the people you hold close. _

_Ziana: I promise Uncle._

_End Dream_

Ziana woke up. The protocor was about to announce the winner.

Ziana: No. I am not finished. I promised uncle I would be strong.

Ziana clutched her side. Axel rushed over.

Ziana: I need to show how strong I am for my mother and father

Axel: You're strong. Please stop.

Ziana fainted.

Axel: Ziana, ZIANA! No please wake up.

Medical nin: Code red.

The carried her off,

IN ZIANA'S HEAD

_Ziana was in a white dress. A woman was there._

_Ziana: Mama?_

_Woman: Yes. Honey I am so proud of you._

_Ziana: Mama. Why?_

_Womana: Honey what Yashamaru said was a little bit true. At first I was mad with gaara but I forgave him. Honet if your sad or hurt tell people. You think you have to be strong for gaara. You don't honey your already strong enough,_

_Ziana: But I promised that I will always protect Gaara, Never leave him alone. Twins.._

_Woman: Ziana, You have to promise, stay alive_

_Ziana: Yes Mama and I am glad I am home._

_END_

Ziana woke up. She was in hospital. She saw Gaara standing by the window.

Ziana: *whispering* Gaara, What happened?

Gaara: You were hurt and fainted.

Ziana: Mama doesn't hate you.

Gaara: Some one wants to see you.

Ziana: I'll see them.


End file.
